The present invention relates to glass bottles, and particularly to a two-layer dynamic heat convection water glass bottle.
In the prior art, a glass water ball includes a bottle body having an opening at a bottom thereof. The opening is sealed by a rubber plug. An inner space of the bottle body is filled with liquid and a plurality of sparkle decorating pieces are sunk in the liquid.
To have a better effect, a driving means is installed at a bottom of the water ball to drive the liquid in the water ball so that the decoration pieces in the liquid can flow through the convection of the liquid. In general, the driving means is an electric device which must be powered by an outer electric power source so as to induce noises and thus it is easy to be damaged.
However, from thermodynamics, it is known that heat could generate water flow so that the sparkle decorating pieces can present a beautiful outlook. Moreover, the cost is low. The current used water ball is not suitable to be heated since the rubber plug can not be heated. Thus a novel design is necessary so that it can be heated to cause the decorating pieces to flow in the liquid.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a two-layer dynamic heat convection water glass bottle which comprises a bottle body with an opening at a bottom thereof and an airtight bottom cover; an inner chamber of the bottle body having an inner bottle at a center thereof, A bottom of the inner bottle is fixed to the bottom cover. A space between the bottle body and the inner bottle is filled with first sterile liquid and first decorating sparkling pieces. The inner bottle is filled with second sterile liquid and decorating sparkling pieces. An inner chamber of the inner bottle is not communicated with the space between the inner bottle and the bottle body. The bottom cover is made of heat conductive rigid materials; and the bottle body is positioned on a heat seat which has an upper opening. A heat source is placed in the heat seat; the heat source is positioned near, but not in contact with the bottom cover of the bottle body. A lateral wall of the heat seat is formed with vents. The bottom cover is heated by the heat source through radiation and convection. When heated, the sterile liquid in the bottle body and inner bottle is in an unstable condition, i. e., lower sides of the bottle body and the inner bottle are cool and upper sides thereof are hot so that the first and second decorating sparkling pieces flow cyclically.